One WEIRD Mission
by pixie2010
Summary: When Kim goes undercover as a royal, she finds there's a lot more to a princess kidnapping than meets the eye. Please R&R.
1. New Mission

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, of course. This is just an intro-- hope everybody likes it!

* * *

"M-A-D D-O-G-S, Middleton is the very best!" The peppy 14-year-old faltered through a back-hand spring and quickly recovered with a classic cartwheel. "GO MAD DOGS!" She looked at the senior cheerleaders nervously, hoping she hadn't choked as bad as she expected.  
"Puh-lease! Our squad is only for girls with elite skills," Bonnie said coldly.  
"I think she has potential. There's still a whole summer to practice," Kim Possible retorted. "Besides, I'm still captain-for the next two weeks, at least." She smiled at the freshman-to-be reassuringly. "You're in, Jen."

On the other side of the gym Ron was holding mascot tryouts.  
"No, no, no! You lack the essential mad dog spirit. Are there no worthy replacements out there, Rufus?" He looked at the mole rat hopelessly.  
Just then another audition began. This person started by doing Ron's famous foaming-at-the-mouth routine. It was just a warm-up. Everyone was awestuck as the mascot wanna-be nailed a back handspring along with a ton of gravity-defying flips. By the end Ron was on his feet with excitement.

"Now that's what we're looking for people! This guy knows how to get the crowd riled up like its opening day at Bueno Nacho. Do you have a name, O Great One?"

"Yeah." The costume head came off to reveal a tumble of coal black hair. Ron couldn't hide his surprise. "Its Charlene. Everyone calls me Charlie."

Later-- at their favorite Mexican Restaurant…

"I just can't get over it, Kim," Ron sat in the usual booth, munching on a Naco. "Who would expect those wicked moves from a-" he searched for the appropriate words. "A little girl?"

"That's totally sexist, Ron" the redhead responded.  
"I talked to Charlie after tryouts. She says her mom's been making her do gymanstics since pre-k. Her parents think she's not girly enough or something."

"Can't argue with that," Ron sipped his Grande Slurpster.  
Kim was getting annoyed. "You know girls can do anythings guys can. Take me, for instance. What if my mom and dad thought women shouldn't save the world?"

"That's different, KP. Nobody else is like you. You're extra special."

"Thanks." She blushed.  
Since the two of them started going out after the Prom, things had only gotten better. Not only were they closer as a crime fighting team, Ron got to save himself the humiliation of asking out the other cheerleaders and being rejected every time.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing for females to do whatever they're good at. I guess I'm just bummed about giving up the whole mascot thing in a couple of weeks."

"Its okay, Ron. We'll still be together after gradu-" Beep,beep,bee-beep!

"What up Wade?"

"Hey, guys. Kim, I've got one weird mission for you. I mean- its pretty big, but I don't know if you can handle it-"

"I can do anything, remember?" Kim said determinedly.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Wade continued. "There's been a major kidnapping. The youngest daughter of the emperor of the New Byzantine Kingdom."

"There's a new Byzantium?" Kim raised her eyebrows, remembering ancient history class.

"Yeah, they don't get much tourism. The whole country is just a 30 mile island in the Sea of Marmara, right between Europe and Asia."

"And they want us to find the kidnappers, right?"

"Actually-no. I'm sending you a picture of the missing Princess Natalia."

Kim gasped when she saw the photo printout. Other than her darker, wavier hairstyle and deep blue eyes, the princess looked just like Kim!

"Whoa! Royals really are beautiful." Ron gazed at the picture dazedly.

"Ron, snap out of it!" Kim snapped. "Don't you see the freaky resemblence?"

He looked back and forth from the picture to Kim several times confusedly.

"Hey, that's just plain weird!"

"I know. That's why we need Kim to go undercover disguised as her.Global Justice has a new way to travel through the time-space continuom. It should allow us to send her back to the exact time of the dissapearance, so nobody knows the princess is gone."

"That way I can do some inside investigating in the Royal household."

"Sorry, Kim. All you can afford to do is act like the missing heir. We can send Ron to do the crime solving, and GJ has its top agents on the case. Anyone can do the saving this time, Kim. But you're the only one who can pull off the royal role. Otherwise the criminals can use all that publicity to muddle up the evidence. A missing princess means field day to the media. They need you."

"So I'm just supposed to sit around and do nothing except try not to get my tiara dirty?"

Ron was amused by it all: "Wow, this is a first. The hero becomes the damsel in distress!"

* * *

Review, pretty please! I welcome comments, criticism, and suggestions. No, really, I'll take anything! 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2 is done! Just more background info on the mission- this story will be a bit long. (I know you can't reach France in 2 hours, I've been there 4 times, but oh well.)

* * *

2 hours later, Kim sat in a plush chair in Frederic's salon and boutique. She had taken a superfast jet to France to prepare for the mission. Ron had insisted on coming with her for moral support, but Mr. Barkin had practically threatened him to tutor a few home ec.students for finals. Monique came instead.

"Girl, don't worry. You'll still look great. Besides, you'll get your red hair back in, like, a week."

Kim tried to smile at her friend confidently, but couldn't. Her long, straight hair had always been admired. She needed to have Ron here, holding her hand, and Rufus to cheer her on.

"Brief me one more time, Wade,"she looked at the Kimmunicator.  
"Ok- and don't worry about the hair Kim," the boy comforted.

"The princess is one of seven sisters. Adriana and Alana are the eldest twins, age 21. Saara is next, 20, then Isadora who's 19. Next are another set of twins; Merisa and Lela are 18. Last, of course, is 17-year-old Natalia. Good thing you guys are the same age."

"Tell me the twins aren't identical. Do you expect me to put up with tweebs squared?"

"No, that's one less thing to worry about. Oh, and I found a cover for Ron too. He gets to be Baron Ronaldo Pararcapaz."

The door swung open and a blonde boy walked in. "Watch out French people, 'cuz the Ronster has arrived!" He walked over to the area the two girls were in.  
"It is you- the traitor!" Frederic exclaimed. "Have you come back to sabotage my supply of LeGoop?" "He's with us," Kim soothed.

Wade started to talk once again.  
"I'm glad you're here Ron. I was just about to tell Kim that while you're undercover, Princess Adriana will ask you to be her boyfriend. You've got to play along so you can hang around the estate."

The three of them looked at Wade questioningly.Finally Ron spoke.  
"That's gonna be totally awkweird, and how do you know she's going to ask me out?"

"She thinks you're extremely rich. Trust me, if any of the international rumors are true, she will."

"Why can't they just use that time-space thingy to go back and stop the kidnapping?" Monique wondered.  
"Because the lack-wits in GJ's lab only made a transversal module strong enough to go back 7 days. The crime was at 11:47 eight days ago, and the federal police didn't think they needed our help until yesterday. It could take months to build another module."

By then Frederic was on the final touches.  
"There, I am finished. It is my best work yet! Tres magnifique." Kim turned tentatively toward the mirror.

Her now brown hair looked more elegant than it did in the usual style. Curvy locks framed her face and turned into graceful ringlets at the ends. It complimented her eyes, which were fitted with sea blue contact lenses.

"If no one minds me saying, KP you look totally hot!" Ron blurted. Rufus nodded.

He's right, Kim" Monique agreed.

Kim was astounded herself.

"So not the drama," she said embarrassedly. "Let's get going."

* * *

I promise the mission will actually start next chapter. There will be some mystery solving later and even suspense! 


	3. Undercover

Thank you everybody who reviewed! Keep them coming if you find this chapter totally lame (or love it).

* * *

'Think princess,' Kim examined the intricately embroidered top she was wearing nervously.  
'This is no big. I've been in tons of near-death situations before. If I can dismantle a weather machine, I can definitely pretend to be a rich snob… I hope.' 

She took one last deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.'

She was in the grand concert hall in the Byzantine Palace, which incidentally had no security cameras at all. If they did she wouldn't be in this stupid sitch.

In the hallway, Kim could hear loud pop music coming from the stage. She recognized the song; they had saved those singers several months ago.

_Quit playing games with my head,  
I don't wanna be a complex boy,boy,boy, boy_

_BOY BOY BOY BOY_

The former hit faded out. Now she could see the hall had a few hundred seats- and only a handful were occupied. There were six young women in the front row with security guards surrounding them.

"You were right, Saara. Dex is a lot cuter up close," said an older-looking girl she figured was either Alana or Adriana.

" I know, Ali. It's a whole different experience when you get your own private concert."

"I still can't believe the O Boyz are 'out' in America again. That video for 'Hello, Hello, Hello' makes me want to cry." This time a short blonde spoke.

No one seemed to notice Kim was there.

"Hey Nattie, what took you so long? You missed the best song."

Kim was saved the trouble of concocting an answer.

"DON'T tell me those idiots mixed up the handsoap again! We asked for radiant rose scented, not moonlit rose."

Kim was sure that this was the infamous Adriana.  
"Oh yes, they are totally different,"she said with false conviction.

The other girls got up suddenly and headed towards a black door.

"Where are we going again?" she hoped it didn't sound like an absurd question.

"Duh.Backstage to meet the band." Merisa answered brusquely.

"Nicky-nick, darling. It's so good to see you!" Adriana stood abnormally close to the blonde singer. "I don't know if you've heard, but that tramp Britina is dating some actor. I always knew you were too good for her."

"No she's not," the O Boy took her hand off his shoulder. "We got back together yesterday."

Adriana's expression turned hateful. Kim swore she looked like Bonnie that way.

"You already know who we are, why don't you introduce yourselves?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh, sorry. We all have long boring names, so I'll give you the short versions. I'm Ali, that's my twin Ana, Izzy and Merisa are over there." she pointed them out one by one. "That's Saara next to Lee, and then our baby sis Nattie."

Kim was relieved to hear that. The next hour was spent interrogating and fawning over the boy band.

'Why would anyone care what their favorite ice cream flavors are anyway?' she thought boredly.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Dexter was looking at her curiously.

"Wha- I, uh, I-" Oh no! He remembered that mission.

"We're on TV a lot," Lela unconsciously came to the rescue.

The teen hero was more than happy when they left for the royal bedchambers. Then another problem arose. The rooms were in a wing to themselves; there were seven doors branching off a main corridor. Kim had no idea where to go. She decided on the one next to the room Isadora was entering. Hazel-eyed Lela (or was it?) stared at her oddly.

"Why are you going into the maids' room?"

"I was just…making sure the doorknob was… well lubricated- and it is."she added awkwardly.

"Alright then, come on."but Lela's strange look did not fade.

Kim was surprised that wealthy rulers had to share bedrooms; more astonishment was to come when she entered the luxurious area. The bedroom was about the size of Middleton High's gym. Floor to ceiling windows were scattered throughout the pink and orange room. There were two king-sized canopy beds, as well as bookshelves, stereos, a gigantic dresser, a 70-inch plasma screen television, and too many other things to name.

"Hello? Earth to Nattie. You look like you're seeing our room for the first time."

"Sorry. Guess I just never took the time to appreciate it."

"Whatever-hey, Loretta's been going through our magazines again! Third time this month- do you remember when we were younger and we'd make lists of all our dolls, then we spied on that nosy maid while she looked through them?"

"Of course I do." Kim was overjoyed to slip between the satin sheets in her bed.

"Good night, er- Lee."

"Good night Nattie."

* * *

Sorry if the little details bored you; they will be important later in the story. Thanks again for reading. 


	4. Palace Life

'What is that awful noise?' Kim thought irritatedly as she woke up. She sat up in bed and looked around. Someone had obviously been in the room not long ago; the curtains were drawn back and a covered dish had been left on her bedside table.  
'The maids came in earlier, probably Loretta,' she congratulated herself for retaining that piece of information. Then the redhead turned her attention to the table. 

She uncovered the platter and found… a piece of paper? Across the top_ 'Ms. Natalia's Schedule'_ was printed in curly script. It read the following:

_06:30- wake up call (Sounds of the Amazonian Rainforest)_

_07:00- breakfast in South Wing Dining Hall with siblings_

_08:00- studies with Mssrs. Giovanni, Roberts, Cartier_

_11:30- recreational 'free' time_

_12:00- photo shoot for TEEN SCENE Magazine_

_02:00- luncheon with representatives…_

The list went on to name every single aactivity she was supposed to do. Kim was not pleased- to say the least- with the rigorous schedule. It was like they controlled the princesses' entire lives.

Soon she found herself being escorted by two armed men to the dining hall. "Morning, everyone," she said automatically. Luckily no one found it unusual.  
"Nattie, Lee, did you read your schedules?"Izzy asked. "Mine says we might actually get to have afternoon tea with the the Queen!"

Kim wondered why she was excited over seeing her own mother- and why did they refer to their parents as King and Queen?

Just then Ana barged in. "Omigosh! You girls won't believe it! There's a new baron visiting here- and he's a total hottie!" Never in his life had Ron been referred to as a total hottie.  
"And we care because?" Saara drew a blank.  
"Because he's my future boyfriend/date to the Maytide Ball-well, we haven't met yet, but NOBODY turns down Princess Adriana."

Kim felt rolling her eyes was the appropriate thing to do (and it was).

The teen hero discovered that royal children spend every waking moment together, at least at Byzantine Palace. They did meet Baron Pararcapaz at the representatives' lunch. Ron's face lit up when he saw his friend's familiar face. Kim's did too, and they tried not to show it.

"Did it hurt?" the freckled boy asked Adriana, who sat in the seat nearest him.  
"Did what hurt, Ronaldo?" she said his name in a sugar-coated way.  
The other sisters look at each other disgustedly.  
"When you fell from heaven?" Ron answered smoothly.  
'Oh no, please not that line! What is he thinking?' Kim expected the older girl to turn away angrily.

Instead she glowed with happiness. "Of course it didn't. How would I have maintained my perfectly smooth skin? Besides, you should know honey. You were right up there beside me."

'This is going to be one _weird_ week.'Kim though exasperatedly.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while. 


	5. In the Janitor's Closet

This is where it starts getting good. Let me know if you have any juicy ideas.

* * *

"KP!" "Ron!" 

"Has it only been 24 hours since we were sitting in Bueno Nacho? It seems a lot longer."

"Know what you mean, Ron. Technically it's a week before yesterday, but tell me about it! It feelslike I've been stuck in this palace for a hundred years!"

"Anyway, I've got some developments in the case. GJ sent some so-called 'plumbers' to investigate that bathroom."

"Dish!"

"It seems there wasn't much evidence, like she vanished without a trace. However, after sending Rufus to handle the job (the mole rat popped up on cue)they came up with a shred of durable green material and a single strand of black hair." Ron enunciated the last syllables for a dramatic effect. "And you know what that means…"

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I was thinking along the lines of an Algerian leprechaun, but your idea works better."

"If Shego was here, that means Drakken's moved into the kidnapping field."

"Finally he figured out stealing crazy high-tech inventions just doesn't work! Wait- shouldn't they have left a ransom or something?"

"Good point, Ron. You're smarter in Eurasia."

"Yeah, I think its something in the water."

"I'll have Wade look into-"

"What in the world are you two doing in here-_ together_!" Lela said astonishedly.

"We…should ask you the same thing." Kim recovered quickly.

"I come here to be alone, they won't find me here."

"That's what I thought," Ron muttered.

"That's not important. You mind telling me what's going on?"

"Yes. We do mind." Ron said foolishly.

"I was in here, um…writing in my diary. And… the Baron walked in, looking for a- a broom, yes, he needed a broom. Only he couldn't find one- so I was trying to help-"

"Cut the crap already." Lee brandished a broom that had been hanging from the wall in plain sight.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. "Is anybody down there?" It was Ana's voice.

She approached the closet; moments earlier Lela stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Its just me" she lied. "I was looking for a broom. Working on that whole self-sufficient thing, just in case." Lee waved her broom in the air for proof.

"But there were other voices. I -I thought I heard Ronaldo," the elder said suspiciously.

"Really? That was just me working on my impressions- I'm thinking about going into stand-up comedy if the monarch thing doesn't work out."

Adriana accepted the story and went back down the corridor grumbling "Why do the younger ones turn out to be freaks?"

"Why did you do that for me?" Kim asked the other girl.

"Because we always have each other's backs. You would do the same for me. I know we aren't really allowed to make acquaintances, but you're the closest thing I have to a best friend."

"Right. I knew that. Thanks, Lee."

"No prob, Nattie. We're sisters after all."

Kim thought things had blown over extremely well- until they entered their room.

Lela's expression turned dead serious as she turned Kim. "Now that we're alone- who are you and where is Natalia?"

* * *

Ooh, I left you hanging! Promise to try and update soon. 


	6. Senior Residence

This chapter refers to Animology and 'Copa Cabana'. lol.  
Riverfox: you rock! Thank you for reviewing and liking the story.

* * *

Somewhere in Europe on a private island… 

"Father, I do not understand. Why are holding this fashionably dressed young woman captive?" the twenty-ish boy in yellow asked.

"Junior, we have been over this many times! The villains' handbook says I must not reveal the evil plan to anyone until just before we send the heroes to their doom."

"But I am your son. If you will not let me have my own disco nightclub, I have nothing interesting to think about."

"Oh, all right." SSS gave in. "It is not my own plan anyway. We have tied up this princess so that we may use our expensive torture devices to ultimately force her to tell us all the inside secrets of the monarchy to which she belongs."

"Oh, but we have no use for these royal secrets. Do we?"

"No, my son. We are simply holding her here. I owed a favor to that greenish lady who tutored you- I cannot believe she beat me at poker!"

"Shego!" Jr. smiled at the thought of her, "She changed my life forever."

Senior gave him a stern look. They heard a faint scraping noise.

"Ah, I see you are trying to escape. It is no use. These ropes are unbreakable, the latest from HenchCo."

The bound and gagged princess stopped struggling. Anger showed in her eyes.

"I feel a bit sorry for her," Junior lowered his eyes. "She is quite gorgeous- would make a perfect match for me. Yet I am reminded of someone." He thought for a moment.

"Kim Possible! They are much alike…Could it be? Are you a blue fox?"

Nattie nodded ever so slightly.

Junior squealed delightedly. "YES! My search has ended! Father, I will not let you torture my soulmate."

"Son, you must stop these childish antics. I am a successful evil billionaire, and I do not need a soulmate."

"No! It is not fair! First Shego, now her. You never allow any women in my life. I have not even met my mother!"

Senior got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl. Left me the day before my uncle died and I inherited his fortune…this is beside the point! I will do what I must and you shall not protest."

"Fine! What will you do with your stupid information anyway?"

Senior's evil look returned. "We must give it to the one who holds the power of tai-xing pek-wa." (How do you spell that anyway?)  
He broke into a round of evil laughter.

* * *

Thought I'd prolong the suspense by switching over to the Seniors. This is important, though. 


	7. Confessions

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," Kim faked after recovering from the initial shock of Lee's question.  
"Don't play dumb with me. I want to know where my sister is!"

Kim sighed. There was no point in more lies.

"The truth is- I'm Kim Possible. You might have seen me on the news before."

Lee gasped. "The Kim Possible, as in teen hero who saves the world!"

"Frequently." Kim said modestly.

"If you're really Kim Possible, then why are you impersonating Natalia?"

"Oh, about that. Your sister was…kidnapped, I'm afraid."

Lee's expression changed from confusion to fear.

"Don't worry," the redhead added quickly. "We're going to find her as soon as we can. That's why I'm here, to investigate the palace. And the Baron Adriana's after is really my partner, Ron Stoppable."

"Which explains the closet incident," Lee began to understand.

"In order to find your sister, I'll need to stick around for a little while longer. So it would help if you-"

"Could play along? Don't worry, Kim. I'll make sure no one finds out about this. The tabloids would play up the whole thing."

Kim was amazed at how quickly the other girl caught on.

"I have a question," she spoke from her canopy bed a few minutes later.

"How did you find out? None of the other girls realized I'm not their sister."

"Nattie and I have a… special bond. I noticed you were acting different. By the way, last night when I mentioned Loretta going through our stuff, none of it was true. I was testing you."

"So you knew all this time?" It was news to the teen hero.

"Yes. And Nattie never says goodnight. We use Latin half the time."

There were still other things Kim didn't understand about the island, like the whole excitement- over-meeting-the-queen thing.

"We don't see their Highnesses all that often," Lee explained with a hint of resentment in her voice. "You know how it is with monarchies- riots, power struggles, all that nasty stuff."

"Why doesn't anybody do something about it?" After all, she didn't save the world just so people could created problems in it.

"We're trying. You see, the king and queen are sort of divided on the issue. The empire has tons of senseless ancient rules, like we aren't allowed to refer to our parents as Mom and Dad. The queen wants to end the royal dynasty, maybe even start a republic or something. She's leading what they call the Northern Alliance."

Kim was getting interested. "And your fa- I mean, the king?"

"He doesn't want to give up his power. Not even for the good of the economy or the Byzantine people. King Leopold's not a bad ruler or anything, he's been making changes from within the royal government-"

"-But they can't get rid of the ancient code unless the monarchy ends."

"Exactly! You think a lot like Nattie, Kim. The Northern and Southern Alliances have torn our family apart. Saara, Izzy, and I side with the queen. Adriana, of course, wouldn't give up her heir-to-the-throne title for the world, and Ali and Merisa follow her lead like lost puppies."

"For twins, you and Merisa don't agree on much," Kim thought of her brothers.

"Tell me about it."

"And what about Nattie?"

"She's pretty much stuck in the middle. She believes in our cause, but she feels guilty over betraying the king. Nattie's his favorite. She likes to keep everyone happy."

'Not an easy task,' Kim related.

"We'd better get to sleep. You have no idea what's in store for tomorrow. Ugh- Sundays!"

Kim was too sleepy to care what she meant.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. 


	8. Ancient Tales

Loooooong new chapter! OK, maybe notthat long.I switched back and forth from good guys to villains. _The italicized part is the real Nattie's point of view._

* * *

The HMS Constantine IV sailed across the Strait of Dardanelles into the blue Mediterranean. 

"So this is a routine Sunday for you?" Kim asked. They were on deck, out of earshot to the other people on board.

"Yes. Sail over to Italy on the turbo speed schooner, wave to people on shore, go to Sunday Mass at the Vatican, same old thing week after week," Lee replied boredly.

"That doesn't sound so horrible," said the undercover teen.

"Wait til we reach land. Reporters, screaming fans, suck-up Cardinals that fawn over King Leo.  
Its too much to bear!"

Then Izzy and Saara walked over to their side of the ship.

"Flirting with the first mate and buttering up the captain at the same time-how does she do it?" Saara was obviously talking about the eldest sister.

A guard moved closer to them. A guard who, Kim noticed, had been staring at them for a while with an amused look. She prepared herself to throw him overboard if the need arose.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties." He was a soft-spoken older man. The grandfather type, really.

"You seem to be tired with this monotonous tradition, and I was wondering if you would be interested in hearing an ancient tale of our great nation."

They consented.

"Long, long ago, a free-spirited young royal, not unlike yourselves, decided to leave his home in search of adventure.The boy found a jewel in the midst of dark waters, an unspoiled island. It became the New Byzantine Empire, and he became Emperor Constantine IV- the very person this ship is named for. He set up a fair, justified government so his new land could flourish beyond any other."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, Sir, but we already learned about the founding history," Izzy interrupted.

The security guard chuckled. "But what you have not learned, Princess, is that there is much more to the story. After the Emperor had established our country, he decided that the crown would pass on to the most worthy person, relative or not. His oldest son was outraged by this, so while his father lay on his deathbed he had the original law document hidden, Lord knows where."

"Nobody ever mentioned this part," Lee murmured.

"Legend says," the man continued. "That the document, Constantine's Code, was never found. Meanwhile, descendants of the King proved to be terrible rulers. Each added more awful rules to the new laws. And the real foundation of New Byzantium was lost forever."

The four sisters were shocked by the tragic story. Before anyone could ask questions, the guard winked mysteriously and wandered off.

"Weird. I wonder why we never heard that before," Saara said.

"Do you think it's true?" Kim alias Nattie asked.

"I don't know."

There was silence for the rest of the voyage.

Monkey Fist hadn't been this happy since DNAmy had mutated his hands and feet. Now he had the secrets of New Byzantium, which he would use to take over the world and decare himself Supreme Monkey Master!

"Sacred writings in ancient monkey temples have told of the great treasure hidden in New Byzantium.You have no idea how long I have waited for this, Senior! I have what I need, so do what you wish with the girl," he looked blissfully at the package that contained the imperial info.

"That's Senor Senior Sr. to you, Ape Man!" It had been difficult to crack the royal brat. Sr. had used a mind tapping device pre-owned by a Dr. Drakken. He usually detested used merchandise but the salesman assured him it was one of a kind.

"I have carried out my end of the bargain. Dispose of her yourself!" With that, he was gone.

"Very well," Monkey Fist's eyes became sinister. "Monkey ninjas, rip her to shreds!" He laughed maniacally.

_It hurt her ears; he laughed like a, well, a monkey. She couldn't remember much. Being taken by the green woman was clear enough, so was the muscular moron who tried to hit on her. Then- nothing._

The monkey ninjas attacked loyally.  
"Back off, you hairy freaks!" Nattie jousted at them with a strange simian sword she found laying on the ground.  
The ninjas retreated, thinking she was actually going to stab them.  
"This is not supposed to happen, insubordinate captive-"

"Hold it right there, Monkey!" a voice called suddenly.  
"And hand over the Royal secrets."

Monkey Fist whimpered, then did as he was told. The newcomer was downright scary.

"Princess Natalia, I'm Malika Singh for _Celebrity World_. What is the deal between your sister and the Spanish ambassador?"

"Princess, is it true that the Southern Alliance is buying nuclear weapons from North Korea?"

"Are you planning on joining a convent if you don't become Queen, Your Highness?"

Kim couldn't take it anymore. These people were bombarding them with the most ridiculous questions. The next reporter who came up to her with a crazy rumor was not going home in one piece, that was for sure!

Finally, they ducked into the protected area of Vatican City. She had never had to save the pope, so at least he wouldn't be suspicious.

Things were okay from there. She even got to talk to Ron while everyone was busy with brunch.

"Kim! Is this not the coolest place ever?"

"Um- Ron, you're Jewish remember?"

"No, I was talking about the continental buffet! This is the first time I've had Mexican food in two days."

"Oh. Any leads in the case?"

"Huh? Sorry, I got lost in the nachos for a minute. Yeah, its weird. They found Drakken's latest lair. He swears he's never even heard of this country. And Shego- she's on vacation in Las Vegas. They tracked her down at the hotel."

"Maybe Shego pulled the kidnapping for someone else."

"Yeah, not that I don't care about getting the princess back, but your 'sister' is really freaking me out! She follows me around and calls me Ronnie. Its awful-"

Suddenly she kissed him on the lips.

"Stick it out, Ron. Please, for me?" She used the puppy dog pout.

"Gweghdesfivd," he answered in gibberish.

"Hmm?" Kim could tell it had worked.

"Sure Kim. Whatever you want." Ron still hadn't recovered.  
Just then a flash went off and they saw a camera man hiding in a fake plant.

Kim could imagine the next day's farfetched headlines: _Youngest Princess's Secret Affair With Rich Baron!_

'I don't have time for this,' she thought, punching the man's camera. The lens shattered; the picture-taker dropped it and ran.

"Wicked move, KP! I think they're boarding the ship again."

"Yeah.We'd better get going. There was the strangest guard earlier and-"

"Nattie, Ronaldo, there you are!" Ali popped up. "We're leaving. Oh, Baron, I almost forgot. Adriana requests that you join us on the Constantine for the return voyage."

"Gracias, I'd love to!" Ron said in his Ronaldo voice.

* * *

Any guesses on Monkey Fist's mysterious visitor? Hint: the person has been mentioned/seen/heard on more than one episode. Its kind of starting to come together now. Still a puzzle piece missing... 


	9. Unwanted Royalty

jasminevr: Sorry, no direct Ron in this chapter but I promise his involvement will pick up in the final few. richie: Not Joss or Tweebs. That would make an interesting story though so I suggest you write that down and save it.

CelestialTime93: Thank you!

Riverfox: That's funny, I did seperate the good guys/bad guys shots. Wonder why it didn't show up correctly...

Everybody else: Can't get to you right now. Thanks for all of the nice reviews though!

* * *

"Margarite, I wanted mint green raw silk and this is- this is _olive_! Do you really expect me to look my best at the ball wearing an _olive_ gown?" Ana stormed. 

"Really meticulous, isn't she?" Kim whispered to Saara.  
"Yeah, but she knows what she wants. Gotta give her points for decisiveness."

The ladies were getting a final fitting for their Maytide Celebration clothes.

Nattie's gown had fit Kim perfectly. They were so much alike it was almost scary. The redhead hoped GJ would get the princess back soon; there was to be a very important announcement during tomorrow's ball, and Nattie would miss it.

Ana was acting every bit annoying as Ron had described. She was constantly holding his hand and, well, you get the picture. Kim wasn't irked a whole lot. It was so not the drama, strictly business…right?

"Princess, I have been told to deliver a message to you from a certain someone," Margarite, the tailor, said.

"Ooh, Nattie's got a secret admirer!" Merisa teased.

"Don't be silly," Kim said quickly. "Its from the, uh…zookeeper."

"Zookeeper?"

"Yes. At the royal menagerie. He, er, got me a giraffe." It came out sounding more like a question.

"Another giraffe? First Alfie, then Jessie. You certainly are fond of tall animals."

That turned out much smoother than anticipated.

"Miss Natalia, the 'zookeeper'," Margarite winked. "Asked me to tell you that 'the road leads to triple S, dead end' ."

Next the teen hero gave a long explanation to the others of how that applied to her new giraffe.

'Senor Senior Sr!' she thought to herself. 'What could he have wanted with Natalia?'

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Effortlessly she dragged the girl into the damp, dark basement. 'Always underestimated my own strength,' she remarked. And her full potential. She had never dreamed that evil could be so exhilarating. Way better than those stupid jazzercise classes at the health club! Sure it was wrong, but everyone else was doing it. It was time she joined in the fun.

"You'll never get away with this!" Nattie exclaimed, feeling a bit like she was in a bad drama movie.

The other smiled twistedly. "Of course I will. In fact, I just might let you live until the grand finale. I've got a surprise waiting for you, little Princess." She pulled out something cold and hard.

Nattie fell silent as the knockout gas filled her lungs.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Lela stood side by side on the balcony overlooking the sea.  
"I think its out there somewhere," Lee said after a long while.  
"Constantine's Code, I mean," she added.  
"I hope it is," the teen hero agreed. "For the good of this country"  
"Yeah, for-for Byantium," the princess said solemnly.  
Kim started thinking about home, and how Middleton was so much better than having a royal life.  
"And not just for that!" Lee burst suddenly.  
"Excuse me?" Kim was pulled out of her trance.  
"Not just for the empire!" There was no stopping now. "I'm tired of having my life plannedout for me!I'm tired of being forced to put the whole island before ourselves! I don't want to do this anymore, Kim. I just wish that for once I could be a normal person."

Kim tried to think of something comforting to say.

"Look, there's your friend," Lee went back to normal as suddenly as she changed. She pointed to Ron, who was on the beach with a group of other ambassadors pretending to understand what they were talking about.

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?"  
"We've known each other since forever," Kim blushed.  
"I bet you've got a really great family, too. And lots of friends. Sometimes I doubt anyone in this palace cares about anybody but themselves."  
"So why don't you get out of the palace?"  
"What?"  
"Leave the palace, it's that simple."

This was the beginning of a great change.

* * *

Not the most interesting chapter, was it? Never fear, next one will be called 'Maytide Disaster' so you can only imagine what could happen there. 


	10. A Maytide Disaster

This takes place at the Maytide Ball.

* * *

Ballroom dancing is one thing. Ballroom dancing with nobles and ambassadors is an entirely different royal pain.  
_'These people are less exciting than Cousin Larry,'_ Kim thought unhappily. And ballroom dancing just wasn't her thing. She could do it, of course, but it was so boring compared to battling Shego or taking down Duff Killigan's exploding golf balls. What kind of strange little girls actually wanted to be princesses? She certainly never had. 

"So then I said to the other gentlemen at the bridge club, 'My dear fellows, need I remind you that my horse could defeat you in a croquet match?' Isn't that fascinating, Princess?"

"Oh yes. So_very_ amusing, Lord Durham." But it wasn't! The guy kept telling her stupid arrogant jokes that made no sense whatsoever. If she was forced to dance with him one more time, Kim would make it a point to step on his foot 'accidentally'- and hard.

The orchestra ended its song and started yet another classical piece.

"Oh, excuse me. We must switch partners now. Princess Adriana is dying to dance with your Lordship."

"I'll bet she is!" The bearded man let go of her hand immediately.

Kim's next partner was Ron, thank goodness.

"When did you learn to ballroom dance?" she whispered. "I told that Adriana that this wasn't a custom in Spain- anything to get out of this lame ball! So she had to go and get me private lessons."  
"Please tell me they found Natalia. I can't wait to get out of here!"  
"Negative.And they call themselves Global Justice. Ha! Do you ever hear about them saving the world?"  
"Not the answer I wanted to hear. You know, I thought Bonnie was bad until I met the Demon Princess." She glanced at Ana.  
"Ugh- don't even mention her! If she keeps this up I think I'll have to use mystical monkey powers on her, you know, if they decide to show up."

Kim saw a silhouette outside the window that looked like a monkey ninja.  
"Speaking of monkeys-"

A trumpet fanfare prevented her fromchecking outthe shadow.A short, stalky man waddled to the front of the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I respectfully present our reigning sovereign: His Royal Highness Emperor Leopold Eduardo Constantine IX, and our gracious queen, Her Majesty Empress Edessa Antoinette I."  
A customary applause circulated through the stiff guests. The King nodded dignifiedly while the Queen smiled and waved in a more human-like manner.

Unexpectedly, one of the floor-to-ceiling windows shattered as a man dressed in ninja clothes entered, followed by a group of monkeys.  
People began screaming and running.  
The King and Queen were swept away to safety.  
Monkey Fist did not hesitate to seek out Kim and Ron. The ninjas took out every one of the guards.

"Kim Possible!" he shrieked. "Thank goodness I have found you at last."  
"And don't forget me," Ron said, forgetting his role. "Ah yes. My arch foe, Ron Stoppa-"  
The royals gaped.

"What is it?" He asked self-consciously. "Are my robes on backward?"  
Nobody spoke. Finally Alana pointed from Monkey Fist to Kim to Ron and back again.  
"You-him-and…we thought-but-Kim…?" She failed to put it into words.

Monkey Fist finally took notice of Kim's flowing periwinkle gown and tiara.  
"No way! Kim Possible disguised as a PRINCESS?" He began to laugh hysterically. Even the monkey minions snickered.

The teen hero was really getting fed up with the night by then.  
"Can we get on with this already?"  
"Yes." Monkey Fist regained his composure. "I have a very serious matter that pertains to this land. I recently acquired some valuable information that could be the secret to a treasure which I shall use to rule the world!"  
"Dude,short version.We're not waiting here all night." Ron interrupted.  
"Very well. The point is- someone stole it."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. She was awful! She even took the girl."  
"Natalia?" The other people became concerned when they heard the princess's name.  
"I don't know that either. Anyway, I have come to warn you about _her_. She is coming. And you, Kim Possible, are the only one who can stop her!"

"I knew it!" Adriana broke loose from her protective shield of security men. "You aren't one of us. You're an impostor! And you tried to steal my Ronaldo!"

Kim, Ron, and Monkey Fist paid her no attention.

"Ana," Lee pulled her back by the arm. "You don't know half of what's going on. Let me fill you in." She proceeded to tell her sisters the complicated story.

Meanwhile, Kim tried to make sense of the villain's babbling.  
"So let me get this straight: a mysterious sinister woman has Princess Nattie and is planning on stealing the so-called treasure on this island to take over the world?" She sighed. "Well, I've foiled stranger schemes."  
"We better hurry,"Ron said.

Yet another surprise popped up at the opportune moment. It was _her_. She stood on the royal platform where the King and Queen formerly sat.

"I'm afraid, Miss Possible, that it is too late." Her grin was like something straight out of the Villains Handbook.

Kim gasped in surprise. She recognized the woman. No…it couldn't be her, could it?

* * *

Next chapter will reveal the villain. Not exactly the most evil person, so I hope you're not disappointed when you find out. 


	11. It Runs in the Family

Don't know why this took so long to get out. To refresh your memory: they're at the Maytide Ball and the villain just showed up.

* * *

Kim gasped in surprise. She recognized the woman. No…it couldn't be her, could it? 

The woman had traded in her casual dress for a dark blue outfit.  
Yes, the hair, the voice, it had to be…Drakken's mother?  
"Mrs. Lipsky?" Kim said in disbelief.

"I hoped you would remember me. We met on a train on Mother's Day last year, remember?"

"But…how, why,when-" Now she was at a loss for words.

"Lipsky," Ron said thoughtfully. "It sounds familiar yet I can't place it."

"Ron, that's Dr. Drakken's mom!"

The blonde boy was equally surprised. So was Monkey Fist.

"Drakken, the blue idiot with his dimwitted mad scientist plans? She can't possibly be related."

"Enough chit chat!" Mama Lipsky boomed. "And don't you dare talk about my Drewbie like that. I've got a death ray and I'm not afraid to use it! Now, I have some demands to get to."

"What kind of demands?" Now that she was over the initial shock, Kim wasn't taking the woman seriously. She was Drakken's mom- how heinous could she be?

"First of all I shall hold you all hostage in this nicely decorated ballroom."

Ron nudged his friend. "Sounds like somebody's been getting pointers from Senor Senior Sr." He referred to her choice of words.

"Silence! I do not know your name but recall that Drew says you are 'The Buffoon.' My next demand is that Kim Possible and the rest of you help me crack this stupid riddle so I may steal your treasure at once."

"And what makes you think we'll help you?" Adriana piped up.

Mrs. Lipsky tried an evil chuckle. "Because I have something of yours."

She stepped aside to allow everyone to see a screen displaying Natalia tied with ropes and being lowered into the Sea of Marmara, which apparently had been filled with deadly jellyfish.

Many people gasped.

"We help you and you let her go?" asked Lee.  
Again the overweight woman chuckled. "No, that would be so conventional. You help me, I still leave the princess to her doom, and then I fill this room with itching gas, causing you unbearable discomfort until I find a pit large enough to hold you and a few mutant squids who will finish you off."

Mutant squids and itching gas? She was crazier than her son!

"My soon-to-be loyal subjects, I will now read you the riddle that the Princess kindly revealed to me-"

"Shouldn't you get, like, a henchman to do that for you?" Ron intervened.

"I'm more of a do-it-yourself person. No more interruptions! The riddle is: 'Great capitals hold the key.' Now it is your choice- solve the riddle and possibly be spared, or don't cooperate and prepare for itchy death!"

"Glad we have so many options," Lee rolled her eyes.

Mama Lipsky blasted a hole through the ceiling and was about to leave.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Leaving. There's a documentary I must watch on the Knowing Channel, _When Good Moms Go Evil_, if you must know."

"But you can't just leave now!" Ron said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Usually the bad guys reveal their plan, have a pointless rant, or something before they go."

"Oh, I'm no ordinary villain, Kimberly Ann."

"She's got that right," added Monkey Fist.

"At least tell us something!" Ron insisted. "Like why you turned bad. What is up with that anyway?"

"Alright," the formerly good woman gave in. "All these years I've been ignoring the signs- Drew said he was a radio show doctor, but I knew better! I just didn't want to believe that my little boy is evil. And you know what? He's not very good at it! Drewbie gets beaten on a frequent basis by a- a teenage cheerleader. Do you see how that green woman walks all over him? Hmmph, some sidekick! So I've decided to join in the fun-and I like it."

"See, doesn't that feel much more official?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yes, and now I shall carry out my plan. Be working on that riddle, minions. I have a, let's call them an acquaintance here to make sure you do."

Sheleft Drakken-style (ridingaway on a self-driving hoverjet), leaving the room full of wealthy people dumbstruck.

* * *

So you didn't see that one coming? The story had to live up to its title, after all. "Great capitals hold the key." You might be able to figure it out... 


	12. Former Acquaintances

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Hope you have not lost track of the story. I was away for a week and then had to get all of the ideas organized. Back to quick updates for this one, hopefully!

* * *

Chaos ensued in the ballroom.

"Wonderful!" Adriana growled sarcastically. "We're trapped in this stupid ballroom just waiting for our itchy deaths while some lunatic is taking my rightful place as the new Queen! And to top it all off: I dated a _commoner!"_

"Believe me, the displeasure was all mine," Ron retorted.

Saara, Izzy, Ali, and Merisa were all panicking.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Ali paced helplessly.

Lee hit her on the back with a little too much force. "Snap out of it! What we're not going to do is act like damsels in distress. Don't you see? This is our one chance to prove ourselves! This is our country and we're not going to let some outsider ruin it!"

"Have you forgotten that there's no way out of here?" Saara interjected negatively.

"Don't worry," said Izzy. "We have Team Possible-Stoppable on our side. I've read all the magazine articles on you, Kim. You two always escape from the villainous traps, don't you?"

"Well, yes. But they've never held this big of a crowd hostage before. I don't know how we can get everyone out in time."

"I knew I shouldn't have left Rufus back in the ambassador's wing!" Ron exclaimed.

"And I shouldn't have left the Kimmunicator! Wade would know what to do."

"That's it!" Izzy cried. "Wade is the 12-year-old super genius, right? He must have you two micro-chipped, so as soon as he gets a GPS lock the Kimmunicator will come to you."

With perfect timing, the Kimmunicator zoomed in (apparently having made it through the locked iron doors) and landed next to Kim.

"Wade, Drakken's mom trapped us in a huge ballroom and we need to get out fast- wait, how did you get the Kimmunicator inside?"

"That's not important. Hey, did you say Drakken's MOM?"

"Fill you in later. Do you know how to get 300 people out of here at once?"

"Of course. I can use GJ's time space continuom gadget to zap them to tomorrow. Just place the Kimmunicator in the center of the room."  
Wade typed furiously on his keyboard for a moment.

Before he could do anything, Kim felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Possible, it wouldn't be proper for my guests to leave so soon. We've only just begun."

The person behind her was the Queen, and -to everyone's horror- she wore the same evil smile as Mrs.Lipsky had.

"Mom- I mean, Your Highness, what do you mean?" Lee was as confused as the rest of them.

"Sweet little Lela. You were never afraid to speak your mind. It hurts me to do this to you, but the time has come, child."

"Your Highness, you're scaring us," Saara's voice quaked. "What is going on?"

Kim whirled around to face the Emperess. "With all due respect, it would be nice if you didn't complicate things. Mrs. Lipsky is a dangerous villain and-"

"Oh, I know all about Mrs. Lipsky," Queen Edessa's sinister grin remained. "In fact, we're old friends."

The princesses, Kim, and Ron were shocked.

Suddenly it clicked. "You mean YOU are the acquaintance she was talking about?"

"We tried to stay in touch. College buddies always drift apart. Then one day I discovered the magic of the world wide web. Martha and I started chatting again, so when she turned evil I decided to join her."

"This is just too sick and wrong for words!" Ron exclaimed.

The royals were already backing away, no longer trusting their own mother.

"I must warn you, Kimmie, I may be a little rusty but I used to be rather good at karate."

Kim was both freaked out and angry. How could their own queen do this to them?

"I'm really sorry Your Majesty, but I have to do this," she apologized quickly then jumped and spun in the air, kicking the Empress so hard that she was knocked out cold.

Ana put one hand over her mouth in terror. "You hit my mother! Nobody hurts the Queen!"

"Ana, she just turned stark raving mad!" Lee cried out alarmedly.

"Sorry, you guys. It had to be done," Kim said.

"It's okay._Some_ of us understand," Saara glanced sharply at Ana.

"Now let's get all of you to the near future. Ron and I have to stay."

"We do?" Ron asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, we need to stop Lipsky."

"I'm coming with you!" Lee insisted.

Kim was thrown off. "What? You can't. It's too dangerous for a princess."

"KP, she has to do this." Ron felt a bit like the female mascot sitch had been reversed.

"Thanks. I'm definitely coming with you."

"Oh, all right." The redhead gave up resignedly.

"But the rest of you need to go with the nobles. Keep them under control and try to think of a logical explanation."

"Gotcha," Izzy said. "We'll tell them they all had too much champagne and dreamed up the whole ball."

KP turned back to the Kimmunicator. "Wade, our best bet-"

"Would be going through a window," he finished. "I'll scan for the best target."

"Please and thank you."

Within moments the roomful of people had been reduced to three.

They escaped from the south-facing window seconds before itching gas was released. Since it was a few stories up, Kim first attached the hook of her grapple gun to a nearby tall tree. Ron used his own blue one because there was an extra person to carry. Effortlessly, the trio swung across and landed smoothly on the ground.

Even Ron's pants falling down unprecedently could not rouse a giggle from Lee.

"I can't believe it," she said softly. "Queen Edessa is a…a traitor. All this time we thought she was on our side." 'Our side' meant the Northern Alliance.

Kim and Ron let her have a moment to herself and glanced at each other uneasily.

Lela had another erratic mood swing. "So what happens now?" She spoke somewhat cheerily.

The teen hero returned to her element. "We go save the world," she answered confidently.


	13. Villains Never Win

All excuses aside, this chapter should not have taken so long to post. Hey, at least you have the satisfaction of this being another long one.

* * *

"Oh sure, saving the world sounds easy enough unless you're the guy who keeps losing his pants!" Ron said, now fully clothed. 

"What's our plan?" Lee asked.

Kim though for a moment. "Well, Mrs. Lipsky wants to take over the world by finding some mysterious treasure, right?"

"Right."

"And to find it she has to solve the riddle, which is her only clue."

"Yeah."

Ron, for one, did not understand where this was going.

"Hello? We already know this. Why are we wasting time reviewing the obvious?"

"What Kim means is that the easiest way to stop her is beat her at her own game. Find the treasure before Lipsky does."

"What was that riddle again?" The redhead had not paid much attention to the new villain. It had seemed so weirdly pathetic at the time. Besides, nobody actually carries out their desires anyway.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know it," Ron concentrated hard.

"Something about capitals, I think," Lee searched her memory.

"Almost got it…" the boy continued.

"And there was a key…" The princess strove.

"It's on the tip of my tongue…" he added.

"Got it!" She cried out triumphantly. "Great capitals hold the key."

"Yeah, that's…not even close to what I was thinking." Ron himself was not surprised.

"Great capitals hold the key," Kim murmured thoughtfully. "What do you suppose that means?"

"I was never good at riddles." Ron shrugged. "I'm more of a joke person. I mean, who doesn't like a good joke"  
"Ron, head in the game, please!" his friend reprimanded sharply.

"Capitals- that could refer to places, like the capital of the country. Or resources," she mused.

"Well,"Lee tilted her head to one side. "Around here people like things to be simple. Gets annoying after about 18 years or so. Byzantine riddles aren't very complicated. That's what makes them hard."

"Excuse me?"

"When you see a riddle, you immediately start thinking in a million different directions. You think so much that you don't see that the answer is right in front of you in plain English, or plain Latin in some cases."

"Okay." Kim still did not fully understand what Lee meant. "Ron, what's the first thing you think of when you hear the word 'capital'?"

"Uh…uppercase letters, or cheese. I don't know why that word has a special connection with cheese."

"So do I," Lela agreed. "That is, uppercase letters. Not cheese."

"Doesn't capital come from a latin word?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah," the other girl was mildly surprised. "Capitalis. It can sometimes mean the first, or chief. How did you know?"

"Junior year Latin class, don't ask. So it has to do with uppercase letters and the first."

Ron had an idea. "It means G."

"What?"

"The first letter- which must be capitalized- is G."

"But that's so…so-"

"Simple." Lee grinned. "Good thinking, Stoppable."

"Thanks, Your Royalness."

Lee did not mind him addressing her improperly. That sort of thing would mean severe punishment according to the Imperial Code. But the princess had had enough of the stupid rules.

"G wasn't part of the ancient Latin alphabet," Kim though furiously.

"It wasn't?" Ron was dumbfounded.

"Didn't you take Latin too?" the princess questioned.

"Yes I did," he said defensively. "I just focused more on J.Lo and salsa eating"  
Kim rolled her eyes.

"C stood for G and K. I don't get it," Lee said.

"Maybe somebody updated the riddle to make sense in modern times. Somebody who knew what it meant." The redhead thought back to the strange security guard on the HMS Constantine. He looked like he probably knew all the secrets Byzantium had to offer.

"In the newer alphabet, G is the seventh letter. So what is there seven of?"

Ron tapped his cranium intuitively. "Let's see, there are seven days in a week, seven hours in a school day, seven geese a-laying in that holiday song."

"That's seven swans a-swimming," Kim corrected. "Six geese a-laying."

"Concentrate, Kimbo! We're talking seven here, not six. Where was I? Oh yeah, seven radioactive materials in the cafeteria's mystery meat. Rufus counted once, he doesn't recommend doing so without an oxygen mask. Hey, there are seven princesses in the kingdom! What a coincidence."

"That's no coincidence," Lee said. "I think it really means 'seven capitals hold the key'- the seven capitals of our names!"

Kim typed in the first initial of each princess on her Kimmunicator (it can do anything, can't it?).

The three gathered around her handheld device.

Adriana, Alana, Saara, Isadora, Merisa, Lela, Natalia. The capitals were: A, A, S, I, M, L, N.

"It's like one of those word scramble thingies," Ron said. "This should be easy; we did these all the time in PreK!"

Kim nodded.

Ten minutes later…

"Anybody have a clue?" Lee asked dully.

"Nope." Kim blew a loose strand of hair back to its proper place.

They turned to Ron.

"Don't look at me. I haven't done this since I was four."

In the distance they saw a hovering vehicle zooming through the troposphere.

"Oh no! That must be Mrs. Lipsky. She's going back to the palace!"

Kim had a feeling the villain would not be thrilled to find all of her hostages missing.

"Come on, we have to stop her!" The teen hero reached into the flounces of her gown and pulled out two rocket packs.

Lee stared incredulously.

Kim shrugged. "You can fit a lot in a hoop skirt." She tossed one of the packs to Ron.

There was only one problem: they had one more person than anticipated.

The redhead opened her mouth to say something.

Lee beat her to it. "You two go stop that crazy woman. I'll go try to get my sister away from those deadly jellyfish."

"Are you sure?" Kim knew how much this meant to Lee.

"Positive. Nattie's more important than anything." The other girl handed her a blue helmet (which had also been inside the dress).

Team Possible-Stoppable blasted into the sky. The princess kicked off her stilettos and began racing -at an amazingly fast pace for being adorned in formal attire- towards the island coastline.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Martha Lipsky leaned back in her seat and lazily sipped a martini. Carelessly riding through the night to a palace full of people at her mercy, preparing the final steps in total world domination- now this was the good life she had been missing all these years. And it was all thanks to perfect little Kim Possible, who had shown her that Drewbie could use some help in the evil department.

Hold on, what was that figure coming towards her, the one with a rocket pack? For a distressed moment she thought it was Kim Possible. Thank goodness it was only the buffoon. The buffoon! That meant Kim had to be near. Martha grumbled a series of sounds that really did not make up any particular words. It was a habit she had passed on to her son.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron swooped in on the front end of the hoverjet as planned. Rather than getting up close and attacking the villain's aircraft, he stayed a few feet ahead. He did his best to pester the woman (all villains are short-tempered, as they had learned from many experiences), making faces and various other activities to distract her.

Meanwhile Kim sneaked up to the back of the hoverjet.

Mrs. Lipsky narrowed her eyes. Well, well, the buffoon wanted to give her trouble, eh? Two could play at that game. She pushed a button on the control panel that made the craft speed up suddenly.

Kim was caught unprepared when the additional rocket accelerators kicked in just inches away from her face. She turned on her own accelerators to keep up with the jet's faster pace.

Ron dodged by dropping down a few meters, then coming back up to the side of the jet. "Wow, you're fast!" he said. The villain could hear him through the window. She smirked.  
"But not fast enough for Ron Stoppable!" He dove quickly.

As she lunged after him, he propelled back up. He was now directly above her.

"Nice try. Maybe you should take lessons from my Grandma!"

Mrs. Lipsky squeezed her martini in frustration. The glass shattered.

The redhead was talking to Wade through her Kimmunicator. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can do?" she asked a little worriedly.  
"I'm sorry, Kim, but there's no way I can hack into the hover jet's control system. Lipsky really thought this one out." The super genius could hardly believe he was being outsmarted by Drakken's mother.  
"I could try to mess with her landing coordinates"  
"Go for it."  
"But that would send her spiraling to the ground."  
"Oh." They wanted to capture the villain, not seriously injure her.  
"That leaves only one option."  
"What's that?"  
"Hope that Ron can distract her long enough for her fuel to run out."  
That sparked Kim's imagination.  
"Hmm, I wonder what's in here?" She pointed to to a small hatch on the back of the aircraft.  
"Better find out!" She pulled the door open, letting slimy colorless contents spill out.  
"Ewww!" She moved aside quickly.

The villain/sidekick chase continued for a full ten minutes. By the end Ron was fresh out of insults and Lipsky had still not even begun to think of worthy comebacks.

"Want some more, Drakken's mama?" He did some fake kung fu moves in mid-air. "Come and get it- if you're not too scared."

Mrs. Lipsky growled. She ran out of glasses to break five minutes ago. Before she could take action, she noticed her fuel supply was nearly drained. There was just enough for an emergency landing.

"Wade, what is this stuff?" Kim positioned her handheld gadget in full view of the thick goop running down the outside of the tank.  
"Well, I need to do a scan to get the full info. My guess is that it's a super-charged substance used as fuel for complex vehicles. You didn't expect the villains to run on gasoline, did you?"  
"Right now, I'd believe anything."  
"The hoverjet should make an emergency landing any second. Should I send GJ for her?"  
"Please and thank you."

Things were getting a little rough on the other side. "Martha Lipsky will NOT go down a loser!" She shook her fist at the blonde boy, then started charging at him in a mad rush.

Ron was caught off guard. "Whoa!" He tried to get out of the way, but 10 minutes of playing Scamper and Bitey in the air can really wear a person out.

"Ron!" Kim saved him just in time, leaving Mrs. Lipsky flabbergasted.

"Thanks, KP. The last thing I wanted to be was sky-kill."

"No big."

The hoverjet landed with barely any scratches. Lipsky got out.  
"Aha! Now I have you right where I want you, Kimberly Ann. There's no place to hide," she said gleefully.

"Oh, I'm not hiding, but you might want to try it. Though I doubt you'll get very far."

"What do you mean? You're just a spunky teenager. I will soon be the all-powerful ruler of the known universe!" Possible was really grinding on the villain's nerves with her mind games.

"Hello? Dictators are so last season," Ron answered. "Everybody likes boy bands again."

At that exact moment a huge shadow was cast over the scene.

"What's happening?" Lipsky was more than a little alarmed.

Kim was happy to fill her in. "I suggest you look up right about…now!"

For some strange reason, the villain obeyed.

"Martha Lipsky, enter the portable prison with your hands up!" A Global Justice agent called through a megaphone as a rope ladder was sent from the plane/penitentiary.

"But, but I worked so hard!" She protested stubbornly. "It can't be over this easy! It just can't!"

"Too bad," Kim replied coolly. "It is."

"You'll learn to get over these things," Ron added in the same tone.

"Can we go home now?" he asked his friend as the plane sped away, ignoring Mrs. Lipsky's outburst ("You think you're all that but Drewbie and I know you're not!")

"Ron! We still have to find Lee, help save Princess Natalia, and figure out that riddle so the treasure can be saved for good."  
"Oh, right." He couldn't help sounding a little disappointed.

Kim knew the feeling, but the mission was not over yet…

* * *

Trouble still looms near. That's all I'm saying. There will be at least two more chapters to the story. Really, I refuse to tell you any more right now. Can't promise any "happily ever afters". But that doesn't mean that it'scrossing over to the dark side. Seriously, that's the last straw! No spoilers for you. 


	14. Seaside Secret

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. If you're not a shout-out lover skip ahead to the story.

CelestialTime: You are too nice! Thank you.

Riverfox: The G is from the word Great. It is the first word of the riddle and so the first letter is capitalized. "Great capitals" is where they realized it had to do with the letter G, which is a capital in the sentence. Sorry, I'm not a very good explainer.

Kimberly Ann: (Or should I say Lydia?) Thanks for the compliments! Yes, I'm a good hider. You should see what's hiding under my bed:-)

Everybody else, thanks again!

* * *

Team Possible raced to the harbor of New Byzantium. It wasn't hard to find Princess Lela or Nattie. The older girl was trying her best to get to her sister in the murky water. It was easier said than done when there were killer jellyfish to avoid. Despite her careful efforts, Lee felt the painful sting from the sea animals more than once. She knew it was almost a lost cause- if she even reached her sister, both of them would be unlikely to survive anyway. If only Kim Possible would come help them in time…

"KP, over here!" Ron called out, panting from the brisk run to the edge of the island. "How are we going to get past the jellyfishes, I mean, the jellyfish- is it fish or fishes?"

"Stop fooling around, Ron! I'll handle them. You make sure the princesses are all right."  
The teen hero dove into the sea fearlessly. Jellyfish were child's play compared to some of the stuff she had been up against. She just hoped it wasn't too late to rescue the royals.

'Well, I got what I wanted,' Lee thought unhappily.

'Adventure. And independence. Nobody can help us now.' The irony hurt almost as badly as the jellyfish stings. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she felt a hand brush against her. It was Natalia. She was unconscious and tumbling freely below the water's surface. Lee used her last ounce of strength to hold on tightly to the girl who had always been her friend. Two royals lost at once; in the Kingdom, this would be a day of mourning. Their other sisters would be expected to wear black at all times for at least a year. And the Queen…well, that was something she did not want to think about.

Suddenly, she saw a blur of brown hair. That was the end.

Somehow Kim managed to pull both girls through the water and to safe, dry shore. She obviously could not swim in a ball gown, so she had torn off the first nine layers of clothing, leaving a lightweight white petticoat that was not like her mission clothes or battle suit, but functional.

Ron helped drag the princesses onto the white sand. Both were unconscious.

"Check to see if Lee is breathing," Kim ordered as she did the same for Natalia.

The look-a-like princess had the faintest heartbeat she had ever heard. Quickly she went through the cardiopulmonary resuscitation procedure (CPR in plain English), becoming more concerned with each step. Right then the princess looked anything but imperial. Her face had been drained of color. Still Kim could see the slight differences between their features that Lee had also noticed when she was undercover. Nattie wore a petticoat similar to the one Kim wore. Probably with her full uniform, she would sink straight to the bottom of the sea. Lipsky would prefer it be slow and painful, so she must have taken the rest of her clothes away. It was maddening how the poor girls had to wear petticoats in the 21st century! Kim's lifestyle was relatively normal in comparison.

"How's Lela?" she asked Ron after Nattie stared taking shallow breaths again but remained unconscious.

At the mention of her name, the other princess awoke. Earsplitting pain screamed through her head, though she saw the familiar beach surrounding her once again.

"Fine, Kim," she said weakly. It may have been a lie. "Nattie?"

"She's…not so well," Ron admitted.

"But she'll be okay, promise." Kim and Ron said this in unison without meaning to. Of course, this was no time for jinxing and soda.

Lee attempted the realest smile she could conjure up, but it increased the headache she was trying to hide.

"Riddle," she spoke in broken segments. "Solve riddle…please."

"Don't worry about the riddle," the blonde boy insisted. "We took care of Mrs. Lipsky. It's over now."

But in a way Kim understood. Who knew if Natalia would even recover? The treasure was the reason all this happened. If this is how it had to end, Lee wanted them to win this thing completely.

"Do you have the Kimmunicator?" she asked her friend. She had left it with him before going on her underwater rescue mission.

"Of course. I haven't lost it for, like, a whole three weeks!"

She took the custom-designed device and pushed a button to contact Wade.  
The 12-year-old boy had not been expecting this.  
"Uh, what's the sitch Kim?" he asked, while thinking 'That felt weird!'

"Wade, do you have any luck with unscrambling words?"  
"In my sleep."  
"Well, for all we know this could be in Latin. Ready?"  
He sipped his soda relaxedly and nodded.  
"A, A, S, I, M, L, N." She said each letter slowly.

Wade typed furiously for a moment. He read his results:

"Mail san, sail man, am snail, main sal…" Most of the possibilities did not make sense.

"Wait, I think this is it!"

"What?" The three questioned eagerly.

"A Latin name. Salina. It means-"

"Next to the salt water," Lee said. The headache was fading away as her strength returned.

"Exactly. Your Majesty, it looks like you've been stung by-"

"Deadly jellyfish." She cringed at the words.

Wade knew there was something wrong. If the jellyfish were deadly, you'd have to be unexplainably lucky- like Kim and Ron often were- to survive.

"I need to examine those jellyfish, guys."

Kim turned the Kimmunicator's screen towards the water. Wade zoomed in to get a closer look.

They waited for a moment. "Well?"

"Just as I suspected. The jellyfish are not deadly!"

Everyone rejoiced at that news.

"Actually, most jellyfish stings are." He continued. "But these are a harmless species that are bred and sold for rock-bottom prices…by our old friend Jack Hench."

Thank goodness for Mama Lipsky's stinginess! She had obviously chosen the generic brand.

"So Nattie's going to be okay?" Lee felt elated, almost back to normal.

Wade smiled. "Expect a full recovery in 48 hours."

They returned to figuring out the riddle.

"Salina," Ron thought aloud. "That accounts for Saara, Alana, Lee, Isadora, Natalia, and Adriana." He said the last name in a disgusted voice. "What about Lee's twin, Maria?"

"Merisa," Lela corrected. "I doubt that M is part of the coded word. Maybe the letter M has a special meaning here."

"Ron, how did we figure out that thing with the G and number seven again?" Kim asked.

"That's easy. I counted the letters of the alphabet until I got to G. It was the seventh letter." He demonstrated by holding up his index finger for A, two fingers for B, and so on.

"Maybe it works the same way for M."

Ron continued counting with his hand, only to find he ran out of fingers.

Kim beat him to it by using her head. "Okay, so M is the 13th letter of the modern alphabet. And the 12th letter of the Latin alphabet, right Lee?"

"Yeah. Now we have to make a connection between Salina- meaning by the salt water- and the number 12."

Ron started babbling everything he knew about the number 12. (Twelve months in a year, twelve days his English paper was overdue….)

"Salt water- the sea. We're already at the sea, so it has got to be somewhere around here," Kim reasoned.

"It could be anywhere along the coast, which is surrounding the whole island! They've got dozens of shipping docks. Unless…" Lee trailed off.

"Unless what?" the best friends asked.

Wade looked like he already knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Unless it means the 12th dock at the harbor!" They were so close to solving the mystery; the princess felt her spirits lifting higher than they had since before the royal kidnapping.

Wade smiled. "I've got the coordinates mapped out. It's about a five minute walking distance from where you are."

Before Kim could give her usual praise, "You rock Wade!", a familiar icy voice interrupted.

"Thank you very much, Kim Possible and team. Now I know exactly where to look." It was, unfortunately, the evil Queen Edessa. "And to think, my Lela is on your side. How could you betray your own mother like this?" Her tone of voice made their skin crawl, even the super genius who was far away in his room.

Lee gritted her teeth. "You mean nothing to me!"

"How did you come back?" Kim was astonished. "I- I thought you -"

"Oh please, Kimberly. You thought one little blow would knock me out cold? I expected you to know better than that. And how did I escape your little time traveler? Same way you did: out the window and across with a vine.Now if you will be so kind as to get out of my way."

"Not without a fight!" Kim braced herself in a kung fu position. She whispered to Lee to get herself and Nattie away from there.

The battle began. The Queen stepped back in her own Judo position and made the first move. To avoid the woman's swinging arm, Kim ducked. She quickly got back up and assaulted the villain with a spin kick. The Queen fell down but recovered swiftly. This time she went after unprepared Ron instead. Kim dove in and got him out of the way just in time. The villain hit the ground hard; once again she sprang back up.

"This villain know what she's doing," Ron commented.

Kim, who was now engaged in full frontal combat, could not believe he was complimenting the traitor queen.  
"She's a superfreak and she admits it," he finished.Now _that_ was more like it.

Queen Edessa did not take this well. "Silence, fool! When I am ruler of the world, the first thing I shall do is banish you impertinent teenagers to the frozen depths of Antarctica!" She added an afterthought: "The second thing will be to abolish cheesy Americanized Mexican fast food. I loathe that stuff!"

"What?" Suddenly Ron was dead serious.

"I absolutely detest fake Mexican food! They've been trying to build a Bueno Nacho in this country for years, but I prevented that from happening."

There was a fire in the boy's eyes. "You are the reason I haven't had a real naco in four days! You- you're a BUENO NACHO HATER!"  
Ron started charging at full speed towards the villain.

"Uh, Ron, what are you doing?" Kim was highly concerned. The woman was a certified blackbelt, after all.

It was too late. Ron had been pushed over the edge and mystical monkey powers had seized him.

Kim covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch the villain get her butt kicked. She could hear her friend yelling in what sounded almost Japanese and the whooshing noises whenever he punched or kicked particularly hard. When she looked again, Queen Edessa was crumpled on the floor in intense pain.

She ran to a nearby dock and untied a boat from the Royal Fleet, taking the heavy rope with her. "Ron, catch!"she cried, tossing one end of the rope in his direction. In a matter of seconds, they had bound the villain tightly.

Ron dusted off his hands. "Looks like Her Lowness won't be going anywhere til Global Justice arrives."

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Kim hugged him quickly.

The royal-turned-villain glared fumingly.

"Don't mention it, KP. Now let's go get that treasure!"

A few minutes later…

Kim and Ron made their way to Dock Number 12, where they found Lee and the still unconscious Nattie.

"You guys, look at this!" Lee pointed to a small boulder that the high tide frequently washed over.

"Er, Princess, in America we have rocks all over the place. They're really not that amazing, trust me," Ron said.

"No, look closer!" Lee was exasperated enough.

On the side of the rock facing upward was a small, eroded incription. It resembled a vertical line connected to a zigzag squiggle on the top right side.

"It looks kind of familiar." The blonde boy pondered.

Kim agreed. "Isn't it…"

Lee nodded happily. "Yes. The ancient Latin symbol for the letter M."

"Oh! I guess I shouldn't have slept through 3rd period all semester," Ron slapped his forehead. "So let's see what's underneath!"

Wade had evidently been listening. "That rock looks pretty heavy. Maybe all three of you should try at once."

The trio heaved together. Beneath the boulder lay years of dust and dirt. And something hard.

Lee brushed off dust to reveal a smooth metal surface. "This is it!"

After excitedly digging away, the team excavated a bronze trunk. It had an ancient design and was encrusted with jewels in intricate patterns.

"This is beyond badical!" Ron exclaimed. "Just like the treasure chests in old movies."

The girls were too awestricken to speak.

"How do we unlock it?" Kim finally said. She pointed to the rusty iron lock that kept it shut for so many centuries.

"Great capitals hold the key," Lee whispered solemnly. "_We_ hold the key." She felt her neck for the gold chain she always wore. Then she remembered that she had taken it off to wear something more formal for the ball.

Instead, Lela turned to her sister. Around Natalia's neck was a chain like her own. Two pendants hung from it: one was a heart-shaped locket that opened to reveal a photo of the entire royal family, the other was a gold key engraved with the letter N. Seven keys had been made to celebrate the birth of each Royal Princess.

Kim helped unclasp the necklace because Lee's hands were shaking undeniably. Unlocking the chest, however, was strictly the princess's right.

The key fit perfectly in the lock. Lee was about to turn it when- for what seemed like the millionth time that night- an evil voice rang out unexpectedly.

"I don't know how to thank you enough, Possible. You're always doing the hard work for me." Queen Edessa stood free and unwavering before them.

Lee yanked the key out and buried it deep into her tightly-laced bodice.

"Not you again!" Ron wore the most unpleasant look. "How did you do it this time, lady?"

She chuckled. "I never leave the palace without my laser tiara. It finally came in handy. Now, Lela, my child. Hand over the treasure like a good girl."

Lee gripped the trunk even more fiercely.

The villain was getting frustrated. "AS QUEEN AND SOVEREIGN OF THIS LAND, I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

But Lee was not threatened by this. "Try and make me!"

"Fine then! I did not want to have to resort to this but you leave me no choice." The villain -who evidently also carried things in her gown- placed a ticking bomb on the sand.

They understood why she would want to get rid of them, but why destroy the treasure?

The queen snickered. "I have an empty palace to attend to." She climbed into a motorboat where a henchman waited. Before leaving, she added, "Oh, and don't bother trying to escape. This is no ordinary bomb; it cannot be dismantled. You'll never make it out in time."

"Ha! And she seemed like a smart villain." Ron snorted.

"What did you say?" The boy was already on her last nerve.

"Sure, you're killing us off. But you didn't even take the treasure," he shrugged. "It seems like a waste of a lot of time and effort."

Queen Edessa's grin was wider than ever. "You really have no idea what that treasure is, do you? Well, I'll tell you this much: destroying it is my purpose."

She sped away on the boat with the smirking henchman.

* * *

If anything was confusing or misunderstood, please ask. It all made sense in my head so I'll try to make it clearer. 


	15. Beginnings

Majorly bad time for a computer crash! Ah, well, life goes on. Here you go:

* * *

"So let me get this straight: the bad guy, er, woman got away, leaving us and the treasure to be blown to smithereens?" Ron said. 

"Yeah. That pretty much covers it," Lee said pessimistically.

Princess Natalia was still sprawled on the sand.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." The teen hero spoke up. "Lee, get out of here as fast as you can! And take the treasure chest with you."

Lela opened her mouth. Kim already knew what was on her mind.

"That trunk is heavy. You can't afford to take her with you."

"But-"

"We'll bring Nattie later. Nobody is going to get blown up, okay?" When she said this, she looked sternly at her blonde friend who had a tendency to overreact.

Reluctantly the princess started running as fast as the lofty treasure would permit.

"So what's our plan?" Stoppable asked.

"I…haven't made it up yet."

"But you said-"

"I only said that to make Lee feel better. That doesn't mean I can't come up with one. Anything's possible for a Possible!"

Ron muttered, "Doesn't that make you feel a bit sorry for the rest of us?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry KP. Sea air makes me crabby."

Wade drummed his fingers on the computer desk boredly. "If you two are finished, I'd like to remind you that a bomb is going to detonate in less than 60 seconds."

"What do you suppose we do, Mr. Supergenius?"

"Well, you could just turn around and run. That would still mean a lot of damage to the shipping docks. Or you could let me examine the explosive device."

"How fast can you examine?" Ron asked.

"Faster than you can say 'sub-orbital data compiler.' "

"That'll have to do." Kim brought the Kimmunicator within safe distance of the explosive.

Wade scrutinized it for a moment, then typed something in a frenzy.  
His eyes lit up when he saw the results on the monitor screen.

"Unbelievable!"

"What?" Kim asked curiously.

"Of all the luck in New Byzantium!"

"What?" Ron did the same.

"Who would have thought!"

_"What!"_ They cried out exasperatedly.

"It's only a minor impact cherry bomb. It won't do any damage to the docks- you guys might lose a few limbs, though."

"Oh yes. That is_such_ good news!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"At least he's trying to help, unlike some people!" Kim glared.

"This is not a good time to have your first couple fight," the 12-year-old warned.

"Well, I could have been at home enjoying nacos, but no! I had to go and make friends with a teenage crime fighter who drags me all over the world!"

"Will you stop thinking about stupid nacos!" Kim snapped.

Wade was getting alarmed. "Uh, guys?"

"I can't believe you just insulted the naco! Rufus is not going to be happy about this!" The argument continued.

"Oh, sure- side with the naked mole rat!"

"GUYS!" Wade shouted.

"What?" They cried out again, this time more heatedly.

"The bomb will explode in under three seconds!"  
Right on cue a deafening BOOM rang out from behind them. Kim dropped the handheld device in surprise, causing Wade to lose his connection and disappear from the screen. The scene was thick with dark gray smoke. Bits of debris flew everywhere. All was silent for a few minutes.

Eventually Ron emerged from the destruction, coughing and sputtering. He squinted through watery eyes, examining the damage done to him. Aside from charred clothing, he seemed to be extraordinarily well. At the moment he realized this, his pants fell down yet again.

"Man! I thought that curse had been lifted," the boy grumbled as he pulled the formal trousers back up. Then he glimpsed the Kimmunicator- which was, of course, indestructible- and looked around confusedly.

"Where's Kim?" he wondered, forcing himself to dive back into the mess created by the explosion.

A few minutes later, he emerged dragging a limp female body. He set her carefully on an unaffected stretch of sand.

"KP, wake up!" he shook her shoulder gently.

Nothing happened.

"Come on, Kim! Don't scare me like this." Ron waited impatiently. "We've still got some world saving to do."

She did not show the slightest hint of movement.

By then, Wade had retraced the signal to the Kimmunicator.

Ron heard the familiar beeping of the handheld device, scooping it up from the ground.

"Are you okay, Ron?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine. Kim's not! What's going on, Wade?" He threw up his hands helplessly.

"Is she breathing?"

"I- I'm not sure. This can't be happening!" Ron re-entered his conclusion-jumping, overreacting mode.

"Oh Wade, she was so young! So brave! Come back to us, Kimmie! Come back!" He bent over the body in despair.  
"Get a grip, Ron!" The younger instructed, though a small bubble of panic was rising within him also. In all their missions, Kim had hardly ever been down like this. She couldn't possibly be…

The blonde boy put his hands over his face disgracefully. "And to think- the last words I said to her were something about…whatever it was we were arguing over." In his recent terror, he had forgotten everything else.

Finally a tiny new thought entered his mind: Princess Nattie, she must have been impacted by the explosion too. But there was no time to look for her; Kim needed help immediately.

"I just received a message from Global Justice," Wade's voice quivered slightly.

"What is it?" Ron spoke not even half-heartedly.

"They've apprehended Queen Edessa. Lee must be at the palace by now. You have to get Kim there- for all of us."

Ron lifted the lifeless teen and started carrying her towards the palace. No one spoke a word.

* * *

Princess Lela could hardly believe it. After centuries of legends, countless failures by some of the world's greatest heroes, and the most oddly exciting night of her life, this was it. The treasure as old as Byzantium. Something emperors and peasants must have dreamed of for years.

When she arrived breathlessly at Byzantine Palace, it seemed to look the same. Serene and peaceful as her home had always been. Though it was dark she detected the invisible signs of twilight. It had to be sometime in the early morning hours.

Inside, the ancient mansion was eerily quiet. She stepped through noiseless hallways and deserted corridors until she reached the place where there was always activity: the Royal Throneroom.

Carefully pushing a strong oak door, Lee saw an extremely welcome sight awaited her. Five princesses, along with a king, sat huddled together on the floor. The GJ gadget had safely transported them to the next day, then. But very early the next day.

Saara was the first to see. "LEE! It's Lee!"

The other royals comprehended and turned look at the opening door.

To Lela's surprise, five young women rushed to embrace her at once.

"What happened"  
"Where were you"  
"We were so afraid"  
"That horrible woman"  
"I thought we'd never see you again!" Adriana was the one who said this. She was also the one with the most tearstained clothes and the one who hugged her sister the hardest.

The mayhem of questions and comments ended when, with a slight limp, King Leopold walked over to his daughters.

Hurriedly they stepped aside, forming a respectful line.

His eyes were piercing and mighty. For a moment, the King stared at the girl before him. It looked as thought he was prepared to yell.

"Lela, the others have told me you went with Kim Possible." The less bold princesses shifted their eyes to the floor.

"You chose to fight, to leave the security of the palace and of your family. You disregarded the Imperial Code and disgraced the honor of your royal duties." His tone was stern and yet soft.

Lee bowed her head, expecting this to only be the calm before the storm.

King Leo reached out and stroked her hair in a rather unKing-like way.

"There is something I have forgotten for a long time, my dears. Lela, though you happen to be, by birthright, a Princess: a daughter of New Byzantium, you are also more importantly a daughter of my own."

The girls were confused. This was definitely not something written by a close adviser.

"Your Majesty?" Lee questioned.

"Yes, princesses. There is one lesson I have not taught you as King." He was now addressing all of them.

"Sometimes, the most important rule is that some rules are meant to be broken." There was a twinkle in his eye they had never seen before.

They assured her the ball guests had all been sent home, along with the palace guards. Lee then explained about their adventure, her fear that the Queen was coming, and treasure trunk she had brought with her.

Suddenly the door opened once again to welcome another person.

* * *

Ron made it to the palace at last. Extensive searching of the corridors showed that the place was pretty much deserted.

"Wade, this is really getting annoying," he said after checking yet another empty chamber. How were they supposed to save Kim if nobody was around to help?

"Well, I am taking a few online courses at Harvard Medical School in my free time," Wade hinted.

"No way! Dude, you're a doctor and you didn't tell me?"

"Not a certified MD," the boy said modestly. "I've only taken a few classes so far but-"

Ron checked a large room in the center of the building. They were greeted with a few happy squeals.

"Wade, I found the royals!" he turned the Kimmunicator screen so the other boy could see.

Ron was immediately ambushed by several girls. All ignored him and crowded around the unconscious female- except for one.

"Ron!" Kim hugged him earnestly.

"KP, you're alive!" he exclaimed, then became confused as the situation dawned on him. He looked back and forth from Kim to the identical girl perplexedly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You- her- but- ouch! Brain pain!"

It took a few minutes for everyone to explain their side of the story. Ron had mistaken Natalia for Kim in his panic. Kim, on the other hand, had recovered from the blast after both Ron and the Kimmunicator were gone. She hastened to the palace and got there before him because he had an extra person to slow him down.

Ron scratched his head. "So…it was her the whole time?" he pointed to the unconscious princess.

"I guess so." Kim was a little confused herself.

She turned to the princesses.

"Kim, thanks for everything!" Lee said gratefully. "I would have never saved the Empire without you." (Wade notified everyone that Queen Edessa was captured.)

"No big," she responded as usual. "And I have to say, this definitely was an…interesting mission."

Lee grinned. "What can I say? It's a weird country."

Meanwhile Ron fraternized with King Leo, who stood off to the side by himself.

"So, Your Excellency, you've just recovered the lost treasure of New Byzantium. What will you do next?" The blonde boy asked as if he was speaking to the winner of the Superbowl.

"Actually, Ronald Stoppable, I plan to spend some time with my family," the ruler answered.

Princess Nattie finally started waking up. "Give her a little room to breathe, will you?" Lee told her sisters who were hovering around the girl.

Natalia blinked twice, then said, "W- what happened? Lipsky… evil."

"Shh. Save your energy, Nattie," Izzy advised. "And don't worry, the villains are gone. Everything will be better now."

Nattie stayed quiet but pointed inquisitively to the jewel-encrusted bronze trunk.  
Suddenly everyone remembered the object which had caused this chain of events.

"Should we open it?" Ali wondered aloud.

"Of course!" Adriana relapsed to her snobbish attitude.

"I was going to wait for Nattie to wake up," Lee explained in a low voice. "And for Team Possible- you deserve to be here more than any of us."

"So not the drama," Kim blushed.

"Let's do it already! I mean, King Leo's not getting any younger," Ron added, not intending to be ill-mannered.

All eight girls looked at him, mortified.

The King merely chuckled. "He's right, you know."

Ceremoniously, Lee slipped the key into the lock. Each person put a hand on the key; they turned it together.

No one knew quite what to expect as Merisa and Saara lifted the lid.

Inside the chest was a thick stack of papyrus-made paper, stained yellow with age.

Ron, Adriana, and some of the others cast disappointed glances.

Princess Lela smiled radiantly. She touched the first paper with care.

"We should've known," she whispered.

"Known what?" Ana said loudly. "This isn't treasure; it's not even gold!"

"It's better than gold," Kim answered knowingly.

Isadora gasped. "You mean-?"

"It's Constantine's Code! Don't you get it? The Imperial Code is removed. We can reinstate the old rules, the fair rules!" rejoiced Lee.

No one looked happier than King Leopold himself. "How did you girls know about Constantine's Code?"

"A guard told us last Sunday," Ali explained. "We thought it was just a legend. And now it turns out Team Possible found it."

"Lee helped a lot," Ron offered.

"You all did in your own way," Kim added.

Adriana looked like she was about to say something mean and spiteful. She didn't.

"In a weird way, I kind of feel bad about being mean to you, Stoppable. I guess I was-" she grimaced as if having trouble saying the word. "I was wrong. You're kind of okay."

"Thanks…I guess."

"I think," the king said. "It will take the effort of all of my princesses to make this Empire right again. Though it could be many months-"

Lee was stricken by this last comment. "But your Majesty-"

"Please call me Dad if you wish," he smiled.

"Only if you call me Lee."

King Leo smiled broader.

"But Dad, I- I want to go out into the world on my own, be something more than a princess."

His smile vanished for a moment. "Very well, Lee."

"At the end of the summer," she added, making his grin return again.

The Kimmunicator beeped.

"It's time for us to say goodbye," Kim said.

"Where are you going, Miss Possible?" the ruler asked.

"Home." She relished the word. "To Middleton, USA."

Before anyone could ask exactly what state it was in, a GJ plane landed outside the palace.

"Keep in touch!" Lee called after them.

"We will," Kim and Ron answered.

The Imperial family waved as Team Possible left New Byzantium and headed back to the place they truly belonged.

Home.

* * *

It seems like it's over but there are still a few loose ends to be tied. They will be tied soon. 


	16. Homecoming

At last the concluding chapter is finished! If I have never answered to your review or have not answered all of them, please do not take it personally. Everybody's compliments were really nice. The tidbits of constructive criticism were appreciated also. Thank you!

You might want to reread the first part ofChapter 1 so you won't be totally lost here.

* * *

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable sat in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho. 

"It sure is nice to be back in Middleton!" Ron said, lazily munching on his naco.

Kim was having a little more trouble adjusting to the whole time-space continuum thing.

"Wade said they would drop us off to the time before we started our latest mission. Then why do I still remember it?" she wondered perplexedly.

Ron shrugged indifferently. "Global Justice is a whole league of weirdos. What did you expect?"

"I don't know." Kim suddenly wanted to never talk about time travel again- it was disturbing and confusing.

"So I guess it's the day of cheerleading tryouts again. That means two weeks to graduation."

This flustered Ron. "Only two weeks! 14 days and they're going to throw us out in the real world! This is insane!"

"Ron," she calmed. "We've rafted up the Amazon, battled toxic snowmen, survived Camp Wannaweep repeatedly, and now we've saved a whole country. You really think the real world will be that bad?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess not."

Just then the restaurant door was flung open by a young girl, her black hair in disarray. She glanced around hurriedly, looking relieved to see the duo.

"Do I know her from somewhere?" Ron furrowed his brow. Rufus seemed to know something, but had trouble communicating it.

"Cheerleading tryouts," Kim remembered. The molerat nodded.

"Duh!" It dawned on the boy. "She's the one with the ferociously good mascot skills."

The girl approached them nervously.  
"Hi Kim, Ron, Rufus," she greeted.  
"Hey, uh..."  
"Charlee, from tryouts."  
"Right. Charlee."

Now that they were reacquainted, the younger girl blurted out her conflict.  
"Can you guys help me? You see, my mom will be here to pick me up any minute and the first thing she's going to ask is if I made the squad, only she doesn't know that I didn't try out for cheerleader. I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry, Charlee," Kim said kindly. After pretending to be a princess for a few days, she knew exactly how it felt to try to be something you're not.  
"I'll talk to her for you."

The girl's face lit up.

Ron grinned. "With me and Rufus on the team, we're sure to win her over!"

"Thanks," Charlee said gratefully.

"No problem. After all, you are the new Middleton High mascot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have the most badical skills I've ever seen!"

"I promise I'll be the best Mad Dog ever!" The girl realized this could offend Ron. "I mean, the best Mad Dog I can be. Oh no here she comes!"

She practically ducked under the table when the middle-aged woman, an older version of Charlee with shorter hair, came into the restaurant.

"Hello, you must be Charlee's mother," Kim said in a saleswomanly manner. "I'm Kim Possible."

The woman was pleased by this. "Miss Possible, I'm a big fan! Did my daughter make the squad?"

"She most definitely did, in fact…" Kim explained the sitch in a persuasive manner, with the help of her best friend.

* * *

Kim arrived at the Possible home in a happy mood. She gazed at the front of the house admiringly. "No palace, no sea. Just our regular old house." 

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" she kissed her parents on the cheek quickly in haste to get to her own room.

On her way up the stairs, the teen hero stopped to see her brothers.

"Tweebs!" She hugged them. "I'm so glad. You're not princesses!"

Jim and Tim looked at her as if she was insane. "Are you feeling okay, Kim?"

They looked at each other mischievously. "Maybe we can use our new geothermal thermometer on her…"

This further elated Kim. "Yes! Royalty would never act weird like that!"

By then she was really scaring them, so the boys ran away as fast as they could.

She was happiest in her own bedroom. There was no sign of tiaras or ball gowns or recovered treasure. Only her schoolbooks and other items lay in their proper places. Kim sighed blissfully.

The Kimmunicator beeped.  
"Go, Wade."  
"A prince has just been reported missing in the Middle East and- go figure- he looks exactly like Ron!"

Kim groaned.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

No, this does not mean I am starting a royal spinoff. Haven't we all had enough of this subject? (The answer is yes.) I recommend checking out the epilogue, though. 


	17. After the Mission

This should give us all some closure. I have been working on this since May and now I can move on.

* * *

**Epilogue**

This is what happened after the story (or so I want you to believe):

Princess Adriana gave up her selfish ways and became a nun. No kidding! She now helps mold young minds at an all-girls academy in the Swiss Alps.

Her non-identical twin, Alana, became a model. She is the new face of Crest Toothpaste and can be seen in commercials throughout Europe.

Their sister Saara chose to stay and help her father rebuild his country. She is the chairwoman of several Byzantine charity funds.

Isadora is now a UN ambassador representing New Byzantium. She is also launching her own cosmetic line.

One of the younger twins, Merisa successfully started her own radio talk show, specializing in fashion and social advice for teenagers. She is earning a PhD.

Princess Natalia hopes to become a TV news anchor. She wrote an autobiography, Through the Eyes of A Princess, that sold more copies than Hilary and Bill Clinton's combined.

And then there is Lela, who prefers to be called Lee. She is attending Princeton University in the USA in order to become a marine biologist. Lee has already developed a technology that saved thousands of dolphins and whales, making her the 27th richest person in the world. She held a grand banquet last week; guests included several presidents and prime ministers, Oprah Winfrey, and Kim Possible and her best friend/boyfriend.

The girls still hold their royal titles, though they've moved on to better things. Team Possible stays in touch with all of the princesses (occasionally getting rides).

As for Kim and Ron's future, we'll have to wait and see…

* * *

I leave you with simple parting words: THE END! 


End file.
